


Пустые воспоминания

by Schuu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ghosts, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuu/pseuds/Schuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что с людьми творит прошлое. <br/>Рассказ написан под впечатлением от книги Станислава Лема "Солярис"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пустые воспоминания

Я очнулся только когда первые капли дождя упали мне на лицо. Поняв, что неподвижно стою на краю утеса уже не первую минуту, я развернулся, чтобы пойти обратно через высокую траву к дороге домой. Нарастал шторм. Поднимался ветер, который продувал мою тонкую куртку. Хотя я привык к этому холоду, мне не нравился начинающий донимать меня дискомфорт. Я пробрался привычной протоптанной дорогой в траве к проселочной дороге и пошел вдоль нее. Пыль разметало ветром, но усиливающийся дождь прижимал ее к земле, превращая в грязь, и пока я добрался до порога дома, ботинки мои были сплошь покрыты комьями глинистой земли.  
Загрубевшими пальцами я достал из кармана куртки ключ и провернул его в замке. Не знаю, что заставляло меня каждый раз запирать дверь. Ведь я жил далеко от других людей, почти отшельником. И мало кто проезжал в этих краях.  
Уже шел второй год, как я переехал сюда. Казалось, мой дом стоит на самом краю земли. Его окружали одни бескрайние земли, заросшие высокой травой и клевером поля. Вдали виднелась тонкая полоса леса, где шла дорога в город. А по другую сторону от дома до самых скал тянулись все те же скучные поля. Скалы я любил больше, чем лес. Мне нравился свежий морской воздух, черная вода внизу, что разбивалась о серые и коричневые камни, сплошь покрытые полипами. Наверное, летом в море было бы даже неплохо искупаться, но меня никогда не тянуло искупаться там, лишь созерцать беспокойные воды до самого горизонта, из которых каждое ясное утро выныривало солнце.  
Спокойно жилось здесь - вдали от людей. Меня никогда нельзя было назвать социальной личностью. Общение давалось мне с трудом. Я рано уехал из дома на заработки, и почти с пятнадцати лет кормил себя сам. Поступил в колледж по стипендии, выиграл грант вместе с сотней других студентов. Потом работа, одна-другая. В итоге она привела меня в эти земли. Я сразу знал, что не хочу жить в городе. Его улицы, шумы, высотные здания и бесконечные потоки людей напрягали меня. Поэтому даже работать я всегда старался ночью, когда для меня наступало самое спокойное и гармоничное время. Тихий шум компьютера успокаивал и позволял всецело сосредоточиться на работе. Благо для того, что я делал, почти никогда не было обязательно мое личное присутствие.  
Я прошел в дом, скинув у порога грязные ботинки и развесив на двери плащ. Закрыл окно на кухне, чтобы не залил дождь. Включив ноутбук, я прошел на кухню и щелкнул кнопкой электрического чайника.  
Это уже была не жизнь, а некое подобие существования. Пусть я делал работу, которая мне нравится, ел то, что мне нравится и жил так, как мне нравится – все это был без внутреннего запала, энтузиазма. К своим сорока пяти годам я пережил немало приключений. Мою жизнь нельзя было назвать спокойной и размеренной. Я столько натворил: хорошего и не очень. Совсем «не очень». Я успел увидеть весь мир, я дышал как человек. Нет, лучше, чем человек. А сейчас я был лишен всего, обрек сам себя на серое существование, которое ничего, кроме противоречащей моему образу жизни радости не приводило. Пустой и ненужной мне больше радости.  
Меня привел в чувство щелчок чайника. Вода закипела, и я залил чайные листья водой. Хотелось немного поработать, чтобы отвлечься от воспоминаний и бесполезного самоанализа.  
Я мог работать часами. Пальцы бегали по клавиатуре, проекты создавались как будто сами собой, я всецело был поглощен процессом. Я выполнял такие объемы работы, какие не мог выполнить никто. За это я получал свои средства к существованию, хотя, давно когда-то я был богат. Мне не нужны были деньги, чтобы жить. Когда-то.  
В этот день я не дождался рассвета – усталость свалила меня раньше, и я отправился спать.  
Мне снилось прошлое. Я лежал на кровати, а я чьи-то мягкие руки перебирали мои волосы. Открывать глаза не хотелось, было очень приятно и тепло. Каждое прикосновение ощущалось как реальное. Через силу я медленно разлепил веки и слегка повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на Шейна. Он сидел в изголовье кровати и тонкими теплыми пальцами гладил мои волосы. Его лицо было в тени, но я все равно видел улыбку на лице. Мягкую, как всегда мог улыбаться только он. Теплые лучи рассветного шторма касались его волос, создавая красивое, почти божественное очертание его фигуре.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – тихо спросил я.  
Мне не хотелось, чтобы этот сон заканчивался. Казалось, моя несбыточная мечта реализовалась самым прекрасным образом, и не было ничего приятнее. Почему я не понимал такие моменты когда-то? Не запечатлевал в памяти, думая, что так будет вечно.  
\- Спи, я не хотел тебя будить, - почти шепотом произнес он.  
\- Но разбудил.  
\- Прости. – Он убрал руки от моих волос.  
\- Нет, - я поймал его за запястье. – Продолжай.  
И едва он вновь коснулся моей головы, я поддался искушению сна и потянул его на себя. Вес Шейна ощущался как реальный, он лежал на моей груди, и я почувствовал, как стало сложнее дышать, но мне было все равно. Я целовал его, и он отвечал, мягко касаясь моего лица ладонью. Он всегда был таким теплым. Каждое его прикосновение магнетизировало меня, сбивало с мысли, кидало в дрожь. Я уже нависал над ним, когда вдруг понял, что все мои ощущения слишком реальны. Даже более чем реальны, и абсолютно не притуплены сном, как это бывает почти у каждого ранним утром. А остры как никогда.  
Я разорвал поцелуй и посмотрел на его красивое лицо. Впервые внимательно посмотрел. И меня кинуло в дрожь. От носа и до скулы под его правым глазом тянулась толстая царапина, а на шее был странный бесформенный синяк, тонкими полосками выделявшийся ближе к кадыку. У Шейна было много ран в свое время, жизнь его потрепала разными событиями, на нем все заживало, как на собаке. Но эти две раны я помнил хорошо. Я запомнил их навсегда. Перед глазами стали воспоминания.  
Вот перед его лицом мелькает лезвие ножа, едва не лишая Шейна глаза. Он отбивает второй удар, и нож летит на пол. И вот уже рука сжимает его горло. Такая знакомая рука, вся в шрамах…  
Это реальность. Шейн смотрел на меня, слегка улыбаясь. Нестриженные волосы раскиданы по моей подушке. Моя рука в шрамах на его горле. Не сжимает, но дрожит, в любой момент готовая убить. Что я делаю?  
\- Я так скучал. Казалось, мы не виделись вечность. – Произнес Шейн, гладя мое лицо. Казалось, он совсем не чувствовал опасности, не видел, как странно горят мои глаза, не чувствовал руку на горле. Он видел у меня лишь проявление нежности, - Ты постарел.  
Я с трудом сдержался, чтобы не закричать. Медленно убрал руку.  
\- А ты нет. - Какой же он реальный. Я будто еще чувствовал, как бился пульс на его шее под моей ладонью. – Почему ты здесь?  
\- Я не знаю. Я пришел к тебе.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Разве мне когда-либо нужна была причина?  
\- Нет, конечно нет, - я сел на его ноги и засмеялся.  
Он засмеялся тоже. Я нервно, весь дрожа, он радостно и открыто.  
Я встал с него и отошел от кровати, надеясь, что Шейн не заметит моего нервного напряжения.  
Кто он или что он. Это мой Шейн, его глаза, его улыбка, его угловатая фигура. Но почему он здесь? Почему он реален? Я сжал ладонь в кулак незаметно для него и почувствовал боль от впившихся в кожу ногтей. Я точно не сплю. Я не могу спать. Я в своей комнате. Быстрым шагом я вышел из нее и спустился вниз по лестнице, заглядывая на кухню. Компьютер стоял там, где я его оставил, тихо мерцал индикатор, сообщающий о том, что процессор в спящем режиме. Чашка с недопитой порцией зеленого чая рядом. Все как я вчера оставил.  
Солнце уже достаточно поднялось и освещало всю кухню, окна которой выходили на восточную сторону.  
Я услышал мягкие шаги по деревянным ступеням.  
\- Клифф? Все в порядке?  
Я вздрогнул от того, как он произнес мое имя. Что именно он своим голосом произнес его. Никогда и мечтать не мог, что услышу это опять. Я заставил себя обернуться. Было просто больно смотреть на Шейна. Я тысячу раз проклинал себя за то, что сделал с ним. Я ведь не хотел. Это была просто ссора. Как одна из тысячи, после которой он прощал меня. Либо я прощал его.  
\- Да. Хотел сделать нам чай. – Соврал я.  
«Уходи».  
\- Хорошо.  
«Уходи». Я поставил чайник.  
\- Где Ян? – Шейн посмотрел по сторонам. Он вроде как понимал, что происходит, но с другой стороны, будто ничего и не знал. Он видел, насколько я стар, но оставался слеп к этому факту.  
\- Умер. Четырнадцать лет прошло.  
\- Нет.  
Я обернулся на него. Он стоял за моей спиной. Смотрел на меня снизу вверх. Мой мальчик. Ты всегда так смотрел на меня, когда был не согласен. Совсем на секунду я поддался искушению, забыл, что происходит и улыбнулся, потому что взгляд его синих глаз вызывал во мне ностальгию.  
\- Не умер. Я не видел его.  
\- Он же кот, Шейн, с чего ты взял, что он… - я осекся. «Что он с тобой в одном раю», - чуть было не произнес я. Говорю с мертвым, говорю с призраком, говорю со сном. Но Шейн не был ни тем, ни другим, ни третьим. Он был теплый, сердце билось в его груди, он был настоящий, живой, мой Шейн.  
Я замер. Теперь я не мог унять дрожь от реальности происходящего. Я… неужели я боялся? О чем мы говорим? Я помешался. Я просто помешался. Я решил, что все происходящее реально. Что мои боль и возбуждение реальны. Что Шейн реален. И сейчас чуть было не начал с ним спор из-за мертвого кота. Я слишком долго жил один.  
\- Уходи. – Настойчиво произнес я.  
\- Клифф? – Шейн смотрел на меня удивленно. Как настоящий Шейн, копируя все его интонации.  
\- Убирайся из моей головы. Из моего дома. Я не хочу тебя видеть.  
\- Почему, Клифф? Мы ведь давно не…  
В одно мгновение я оказался рядом, взял его за ворот белоснежной майки и буквально швырнул к двери. Отпер ее и вытолкал Шейна за дверь. Он не сопротивлялся и не злился.  
\- Ты просто запутался, Клифф! – его голос доносился глухо из-за запертой двери. Я видел его очертания за витражным узором двери. – Впусти меня!  
Он дергал ручку. Крутил ее безуспешно. Я почувствовал, как капля пота скатилась по моему виску. Я схватил ручку двери со своей стороны и крепко сжал, не давая более ее повернуть.  
\- Ты запутался! – его голос такой знакомый, забытый когда-то.  
Я стоял у двери, прижимаясь лбом к холодному стеклу витража долго, сжимал ручку, моля, лишь бы он ушел.  
Я помешался и отчетливо это осознавал. Я хотел его в своей жизни, хотел обратно. Но сделанного не воротишь, и мое желание теперь пугало меня. Он умер, навсегда. Я больше не должен его видеть. Все происходящее неправильно. Мертвые не возвращаются. И потому сейчас я желал лишь одного: чтобы он исчез навсегда. Чтобы это наваждение ушло. Оставило меня, не причиняя больше боли.  
И он ушел.  
В какой-то миг я осознал, что больше за дверью никого нет. Это заняло вечность у меня, чтобы я решился открыть дверь. Чтобы взять куртку и выйти наружу. Покрытые грязью ботинки так и стояли на крыльце.  
Я шел по высохшей дороге к скалам, к морю, вдыхал всегда свежий морской воздух и приходил в себя. Затянувшийся сон. Призрак прошлого. Пришел, чтобы мучить меня, напугать. У него вышло. Но он уже мертв. А я жив. Или думаю, что жив.  
Его фигура была вдали. Я всегда ее узнаю. За многие сотни метров я узнаю, что это Шейн. Он стоял далеко впереди, там, где кончался утес и смотрел на море. Ветер развивал его волосы. Он по-прежнему был в одной лишь тонкой белой майке и серых джинсах. Таким я его когда-то впервые встретил. И каким я его оставил.  
Я закрыл глаза и медленно развернулся обратно. Дорога домой заняла не более трех минут. Я бежал со всех сил. Я впервые хотел в город, к людям, убедиться, что я не сошел с ума и не умер. Но как же мне это доказать себе и все остальным? Что, если все вокруг выдумка, и доказав что-то себе, я лишь себя же и обману.  
Шейн сидел на ступеньках моего крыльца, босой, сложив голову на руки, а их в свою очередь на колени. При моем приближении он не поднял голову. Лишь повернулся ко мне и произнес с улыбкой.  
\- Ты всегда запираешь входную дверь. Никогда не прячешь ключ для меня.  
\- Зачем ты здесь? – сдавленно произнес я. Мне было трудно дышать. Я задыхался. Он был реален, по крайней мере, для меня. Он пришел наказать меня.  
\- Нет, - Шейн встал, прошел ко мне и протянул ладонь к моему лицу. – С чего ты думаешь такие глупости? Почему я должен наказывать тебя?  
Он всегда так делал. Всегда читал мои мысли, сколько раз я не запрещал ему. Я не мог пошевелиться, чувствуя тепло его тела, его ладонь, вытирающую скатившуюся вдруг слезу по моей щеке.  
\- Разве мы наказываем тех, кого любим? – с улыбкой спросил он.  
\- Я постоянно так делал, - произнес я.  
\- Такая у тебя любовь. Мне все равно с тобой хорошо.  
\- Я никогда этого не понимал, и уже не пойму. – Почему ты всегда оставался со мной, терпел меня, жалел и прощал?  
Он стоял напротив и улыбался:  
\- Мне холодно. Пошли в дом, чайник давно вскипел.  
Я прошел мимо него, отпер дверь и зашел внутрь. Колебался одно мгновение, боролся с желанием запереть дверь перед ним.  
Но он доверяет мне. Идет рядом. Босиком. Мерзнет. Как живой человек.  
А почему нет? Может это шанс для меня начать все сначала? В моей жизни ведь было все. Все самое невероятное. Сила и семья. И даже дети. Почему я должен бояться его? Может, он правда проделал весь этот путь, лишь бы быть со мной. Быть со мной опять. Вот он стоит напротив, опирается локтями о стойку, сжимает в ладонях мою чашку и улыбается. Меня вдруг охватила злость, она нарастала изнутри, разгораясь и притупляя все остальные чувства.  
\- Почему так долго? Я ждал тебя! Я думал, я умру в одиночестве в этом сером проклятом месте!  
\- Я не мог прийти…  
\- Почему?! - я шагнул к нему, хватая за ворот майки, притягивая к себе через столешницу.  
Чашка выпала из его рук, разлетелась на осколки по плиточному полу, ошпарив меня остатками чая.  
\- Я не знаю, - он растерянно смотрел на меня.  
Но лишь какой-то миг. Синие глаза. Такие прекрасные. Когда он улыбался, казалось, улыбается и каждая частичка в его теле.  
\- Ты все такой же импульсивный, Клифф. Я так рад, что ты не изменился…  
Я не заметил, как начал его целовать. Мне было плохо и хорошо одновременно. Я желал его, и хотел выгнать. Я боялся его, и мечтал больше никогда не отпускать.  
\- Если ты еще раз уйдешь, - прошептал я, прижимая его к себе, - я тебя найду и убью.  
Даже не видя его лица, я знал, что он улыбается.  
***  
Я проснулся от странного холода. Открыв глаза, увидел, что вся комната окрашена в серые тона предрассветного часа. Окно распахнуто, а за ним буря. Ветер колышет мокрую занавеску, дождь заливает подоконник, капли стекают на пол.  
Я встал, натянув штаны и майку, и закрыл окно, едва не поскользнувшись на образовавшейся луже. Слабые ставни и задвижки. Я так и не добрался до их замены.  
Странное ощущение зародилось в груди, и я осмотрел комнату. Простыни смяты, как будто со мной кто-то спал. Шейн. Я не знал, проснулся ли я, или же продолжал видеть сон.  
\- Шейн, - тихо позвал я, но никто не отозвался.  
Я стоял и прислушивался к тишине еще минут пять. Но все, что я слышал, был лишь стук собственного сердца в груди. Выйдя из комнаты, я медленно спустился по ступеням и стал у входа в кухню.  
На миг мне показалось, что Шейн сидит на ступеньках и смотрит на меня, улыбается. Но я знал, что это было вчерашнее воспоминание. Или сон.  
Через дверной проем я видел Шейна у стола, он пил чай, грея ладони о чашку. Но нет, там его тоже не было. Лишь фантом.  
Он за дверью. Вот его тень падает на витражный узор входной двери. Это точно его черты…  
К черту все, меня тошнит от этого дома. Прочь. Мне становилось душно и дурно. Сон или что бы это ни было, породил во мне нарастающий страх. И надежду, которую так беспощадно теперь забирал.  
Я уже одевался, когда понял, что буря стихла. Пока я шел к скалам, небо на востоке прояснялось. Всегда лучше думалось у моря. Сейчас я как никогда желал уехать из этого места. Но я знал, каким импульсивным являюсь, сколько ошибок совершаю. Я делал глубокие вдохи и выдохи, хотел успокоиться, прежде, чем принять решение бросить все дела и дом, к которому успел привыкнуть. Переехать. Куда-то южнее. Жить на сбережения. Может даже купить квартиру в каком-нибудь большом доме мегаполиса.  
Он стоял там. У края обрыва, куда я никогда не решался подойти. Он ждал рассвет. Я точно знал, что он ждет именно рассвет. Он часто так делал, когда мы ездили в дом к морю. Выбирался рано утром из постели и ходил встречать восходящее солнце. Никогда не будил меня. Стоял на песке, пряча руки в карманах кофты.  
Только сейчас это был не тот песчаный берег с безмятежным предрассветным морем. Это были крутые скалы.   
Я открыл было рот, чтобы окрикнуть его. Но голос будто пропал. Или я не хотел его звать. Я просто бросился бежать к нему.  
Нельзя так. Нельзя появляться в моей жизни спустя столько лет, давать мне надежду, улыбаться мне и целовать меня. А потом исчезать.  
\- Шейн! – Я был совсем близко, когда он расправил руки и шагнул с обрыва.  
Я протянул руку за ним, сердце пропустило удар, нога соскользнула с размытой дождем глинистой скалы.   
Я не видел, как он разбился. Разбился ли вообще. Я ничего больше не видел.  
Далеко-далеко зарождался рассвет. Небо окрашивалось в нежно-розовые тона, вместе с ним окрашивалось и море. Золотые отблески купались в волнах, прыгали по ним, оранжевой дорожкой подбирались к берегу, ползли вверх по острым выступам скал, бежали по траве, яркой вспышкой отразились в стекле окна, нырнули в комнату. Пробежались по ней и замерли на разбросанных по всему полу бело-голубых осколках.  
В утренней тишине Шейн тихо прошел к ним и присел, собирая самые крупные из них в руки.  
\- Ты просто запутался, Клифф…

Конец.


End file.
